In order to provide drivers with information related to a navigation route, traditional mapping services often calculate routes using preset methods based on known mapping information, such as POI locations, road locations, and physical distances between locations and nearby connected roads. Recently, some mapping services have started using real-time traffic data to help improve the accuracy of estimated arrival time.
Current mapping systems, to the extent real-time traffic data is provided at all, only display this data in a difficult view/interrupt section of the digital map. As a result, users may not have the ability to see real-time traffic as a whole or how many miles a particular traffic condition may persist. Further, a user may not have information about real-time traffic data within enough time to select a more optimal route before beginning their trip. In addition, most mapping systems are relatively static and “forgetful.” In other words, they only provide a simple function of comparing a current location with a destination at a particular moment (usually real-time), and determining and displaying one or more shortest and/or fastest routes. This may lead to user dissatisfaction with the mapping services, lost time, and increased fuel consumption.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for generating and displaying on a singular, easily viewable screen a visual representation of conditions along the route. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods for a route progress bar that allows the user to see a linear representation of traffic conditions along a calculated route.